


Heady

by BuckysBabe



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but with porn ya feel, noice noice, the smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysBabe/pseuds/BuckysBabe
Summary: There is no summary because this is literally just pwp so yeah...





	

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been putting off writing smut for literally like 5 years but today i did the thing. its not long or detailed or anything but its something, i guess? enjoy!!

You panted, your hips writhing on the bed, your left hand tangled in Bucky's hair as he expertly ate you out. You couldn't help but let out a strangled moan he dragged his tongue over your clit in just the right way. His left arm was holding your leg to the side, opening you up to him, while his hand pinned your hip down effectively holding you prisoner to his ministrations. His right hand was knuckle deep in your cunt, crooking his fingers up into your g spot and multiplying your pleasure even more. Your head pushed further into the mattress as your back arched, your right hand coming up to toy with your nipples. He nipped and licked at you, varying the intensity and speed every time you felt like you were coming to the precipice of that moment, edging you on and on. You grew breathless with every moment that passed and heard Bucky chuckle at your helplessness. The bastard.

It seemed that eventually he took pity on you and settled on a speed that had you squirming and chanting his name like a prayer in no time. You could feel the white hot heat building in the bottom of your stomach, and your moans grew with it too. Your legs started shaking and the hand that had been playing with your nipples came down to join the other that was nestled in Bucky's hair.

“Oh god, don’t stop... Fuck.. right there....” you moaned, your voice catching with every thrust of Bucky's thick fingers. Only seconds passed before the heat in your core exploded and engulfed you. Your legs shook harder and your pants came in bursts as waves and waves of pleasure washed over you. You could feel yourself gushing all over Bucky's face, and heard the obscene sounds of him slurping up your juices. He slowed his movements as you gently came down from your high, and gingerly you dared to raise your head only to catch him sucking the last of your essence from his fingers.

“Fuckin' delicious, doll. You taste so damn good...” he murmured darkly as he crawled his way up your body, looming over you. His legs settled between your thighs that still lay open to him, and you could now feel his thick, hard cock resting against your pussy lips. You sighed in bliss, feeling great after your orgasm but full of anticipation for what else was to come.


End file.
